Shimmer-scale Dragon
Shimmer-scale Dragons were given to winners of the Christmas Event 2012's Raffle; ten first-place winners received a Gold Shimmer-scale variation, twenty second-place winners received a Silver Shimmer-scale variation and thirty third-place winners received a Bronze Shimmer-scale variation. Before they were handed out, they were already considered extremely rare and one of the most valuable breeds on the site. However, with a radical increase in popularity, and thus breeding, they are expected to become steadily more common. Unlike the previous Prize Dragon, Shimmer-scales have their own official name and description but they share the same egg description with Tinsels and also Gold Dragons. The Shimmer-scale Dragons' Spriter, Mysfytt, received from TJ09 an Alternative version of the dragon, (Jewel); the same happened to Marrionetta, the Tinsels' Spriter, who received an Alternative Tinsel, (Penk). Official descriptions Adult "Shimmer-scale dragons are a very beautiful breed with small—but highly reflective—scales that shimmer and shine as the dragon moves through water. They don’t have fins or webbed feet, but their long, eel-like bodies allow them to swim quite fast. They were once rumored to carry large pearls in their claws—causing many to seek them out in search of this fabulous treasure. In reality, the “pearl” is of greater value to the dragon, for the fabled treasure is actually an egg carried by a migrating female." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water. And look! It has gotten bigger! It must be close to maturing." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water." Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic-looking." Sprite Artist(s) *Mysfytt (All) Gold Shimmer-scale Dragon Current Names of all 10 "CB" Gold Shimmer-scale Dragons: ; *(39hAm) Shimmer Luck *(amnos) Sugoroku Statr *(ANGel) Angelight Goldenpearl *(bp4EJ) Simoniac *(happy) Geumseol Menoth ; *(Izaya) Ashura's Izaya *(Pern1) Lung Ying Jassith *(S0HKC) *(Vrr4b) Virn ze Lunar * All Gold Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Rumor: *(hello) code was changed - its new code isn't known yet. Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon Current Names of all 20 "CB" Silver Shimmer-scale Dragons: ; *(7AP36) Luckiest Catch *(8j3FE) High Queen of Connacht *(BhgzQ) Shao Shi *(C0L0R) Quantum Color *(CrUdF) *(DivaZ) *(FhR1s) Silas Vincent *(fNl6f) zilver prise d *(KARIS) Kiseki no Shirogane (deceased, then restored) *(Layla) ; *(Logic) ProwIer *(lojjy) Silvery Waves Goldenleaf *(LtE4g) Xiaonxuan XXX *(MtQW6) Kawa-no-Kami *(Q15BJ) Tyche Lunar Halo *(SCBUJ) Echoes in the Deep *(Shine) Dazzling Girl *(xDire) x Dire * * All Silver Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Fact: *(7AP36) was abandoned when still an egg by its original owner, and then picked up from the AP by a different user. *(Logic) has broken the most views record set by the Gold Tinsel Gold Epica. *(Logic)'s name is changed often, usually as a result of conversations or jokes in the IRC, but the "official name" seems to be Prowl or ProwIer. *(BhgzQ) originally had a different code (r7aPe), but was changed upon the request of the owner. *(KARIS) died on February, 4th 2013 without a single view, as its owner was unaware of the Prizes' delivery. However, the egg was restored on the 15th of February, still with its original "stolen on" date. *The adult Silver Shimmer-scale's sprite was updated shortly after the first hatchlings grew up. Rumour: *(KARIS) may have been the first deceased (and later revived?) CB Prize Dragon. Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragon Current Names of all 30 "CB" Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragons: ; *(70t00) o Seian CB o *(7w1Yl) *(9kIh1) Schimmernder Drache *(AngeL) Pinoy *(Bilbo) Bilbo Baggins of Bag End *(brFA8) *(brmH2) Han-Gukin's Babsang *(dqgJk) Felix Felicis Leviosa *(EHMFS) Haku Kohakunushi *(eiTaD) Shimmeru *(filly) Aquila's Unbelievable Filly *(gp7qN) Utren Shim *(ii17Z) *(Huntr) Royal Huntress *(j67HD) ; *(k1lGr) *(Magic) Magic Mustika *(Merry) Merry Times of Plenty *(Micky) *(Satan) *(SHADE) Roran Domiadraumr *(Sipta) Lieghtenstein *(U8RhU) Lucky First Raffle (previously named "CB Bronze Shimmer Scale") *(uGp5n) Seaglory of Christmas *(uHmRr) Crazy little Diamond * * * * * All Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Fact: *''(Satan)'' was traded off by its original owner. *''(Micky)'' has been frozen as a S1 hatchling. *''(geode)'' code was changed to an unkown code at the request of its owner. Rumour: *(Micky) may be the first frozen CB Prize Dragon. Spriter's Alt Shimmer-scale Dragon (Jewel) is the Spriter's Alt Shimmer-scale Dragon and belongs to Mysfytt. According to her, (Jewel) is the original version of the Shimmer-scale Dragon, while the metallic-colored variations are just recolored copies. Sprites Egg sequence Fact: * (Jewel) didn't have a cracking sequence, according to Mysfytt, the Shimmer-scales' Spriter: the egg just showed the fog sprite and kept getting views until it hatched, at which point the fog turned into the ungendered hatchling. *On 31st January 2013 (evening-ish EST), a curious incident happened to her. On that day she was already gendered but, after a short time, she died of sickness. A couple of minutes later she was revived as an ungendered hatchling, gendering again as female the day after. Since the Prizes are protected from sickness, it is unknown why she died and how she revived. *Mysfytt stated that (Jewel) will have only two lifetime mates, a Moonstone called "Star Cut Sapphire" and a Lumina called "Inlaid Silver", and will never breed to other kind of dragons. *(Jewel) produces silver offsprings, just like the Spriter's Alt Tinsel Penk does. Additional Spriter Information On the news topic Mysfytt stated that: She further explained that: Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Prize Dragons Category:Mysfytt Category:Breedable Only Category:Eastern Dragons